


Wilde Rediscoveries of the Worst Kind

by Armasyll



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tucking, Undercover, Undercover As Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armasyll/pseuds/Armasyll
Summary: Nick runs into his mother during an undercover case after years of silence, and finds out what she does with her free time.





	Wilde Rediscoveries of the Worst Kind

Nick has to work a strip joint for a case, and does so begrudgingly.

He hasn't hit a pole in almost a decade, and he'd rather have stayed away from them for the rest of his life.

Fluffing his cheeks, and trimming his facial fur to accentuate the edges, he applies a bit of eyeshadow, eyeliner, and some pale pink lipstick.

[i]'Goodbye Nick, hello Fey,'[/i] he mutters, staring at his reflection.

A whole lot of tucking had to happen, as well as quite a bit of fur tape, to hide his goods;

Being what many mammals would call 'blessed' in his male proportions, but not when he had to act as a vixen.

Judy's ears pop up behind him, and her wide-eyed, awe-struck face stars into his reflection.

"Oh, my god," she says almost breathlessly, "You really do sell it, don't you Slick?"

Letting out a sigh, he nods his head.

He'd be working the pole with a partner tonight, another russet fox.

Brushing his paw through the fur on his Neck, he leaned down and rubbed his nose against Judy's chin before waltzing out of the small dressing room, and onto the back stage.

Catching the end of an announcement, he watches a fluffy, red fox tail slip past the curtains onto the front stage.

He was able to make out a dark red, almost black tip to it.

There were quite a few cheers, and he knew this would be a big crowd.

Looking behind him, he saw a small box of ice, and grabbed a small cube, rubbing it against his nipples.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, he tosses the ice in the trash, and another announcement is made,

"And performing with Marian Melody with be a vixen new to the act, Fey Loxley," followed by another rambunctious cheer of mammals.

That was his qeueu, and he slipped out.

With a sway to his hips, and a snap of his tail, he became the vixen the males desired.

Giving the back of the vixen he was working with a once-over, he slipped a paw along his own pole, and stared out at the crowd.

With a casual turn, he cupped both of his paws just barely around the pole, and slid down.

The poll was warm to the touch.

The eyes of a horse and pig staring at him, one grinning and the other waving a twenty dollar bill his way.

He fell back on old habits, and kept his eyes half-lidded, staring into those around him, gauging them for the reaction he wanted to see.

All that mattered were the intensity of their eyes on him, their smiles, the occasional shift in their seats.

He worked his body slowly at first, getting back into the feel of things, seeing what his crowd reacted to and what they didn't.

It just became him and his old craft; Judy being behind the curtain faded from the forefront, the persperation dripping through his fur not bothering him.

Money started slipping onto the stage, with the closest any of them coming to touch him was when he bent over backwards, holding the poll, to take a fifty in between his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vixen leering at him.

It was the first time he'd actually bothered to take her in fully.

The one thing that struck him were her golden eyes-

He almost sputtered as he gracefully pulled up back to the poll, pausing for the briefest moment as he realized something.

[i]'Mom!?'[/i] he screamed internally, as he started grinding his thighs against the pole, not taking his eyes off of the vixen.

She looked back at him, with the most salacious grin he'd ever seen on a female.

It was the kind of look he'd seen Judy try to give him.

And he had to correct himself, his mother was giving the vixen before her that grin.

He re-focused on the crowd, and continued his show as if the pay were feeding his kits.

The scent wafting his way was definately that of his mother's, and it was tinged with the scent of a wanting vixen as well.

It was two scents he'd never wanted to experience together, and it would haunt him until his dying days.

He didn't want to think about the things his estranged mother got into.

Vixens, apprently, as well.

After fifteen minutes of working the poll, his pelt was damp and matted, and a coyote full-on kissed him after trying to slip two hundred dollars up his thong.

He was pretty sure that striped grey buck staring at him with wide eyes was going to stalk him when he left.

With a fast pace, he tried to get ahead of his unknowing mother, to keep from having to talk to her or let her get a good look at him.

It was mostly so he wouldn't have to smell he obvious 'desire' a moment longer.

Just as he reached the back stage curtains, a padded paw slapped his ass and squeezed a few fingers upwards between his legs.

He let out a yelp, almost dropping back into a male octave, as the crowd behind them cheered and whistled.

The tape keeping him tucked broke, and he heard the vixen let out a low growl.

Manging to slip into the back stage, his mother's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in years, whispered to him, "Oh my, someone's got a very big secret,"

She cupped his now-free balls from the outside of the thong, and gave his sheath a brush with her thumb.

A low whine reverberated from his thread as he splayed his ears back and quickly ran back to his dressing room.

He'd need alcohol to forget about this night.

Alcohol, and Judy.

Barging through the dressing room door, he brushed past a giddy Judy, tore off the thong to reveal his gradually erecting cock, and quickly spun around at the bunny.

"Wolford got the perp, and the evidence," she said with a happy tone.

He stared at her for a moment, with his mouth open.

With an angry, tired groan, he asked her, "So this night was pointless?"

She gave him double finger guns, "Depends on how you look at it Slick-dick," and she poked his dripping, pink prick.

He slapped her paw away and rubbed his paws against his face.

"Judy, my mother was out there," he mumbled into his paws, finally dragging them down his cheeks.

She handed him a moist towel, "W-wait, was she the vixen dancing beside you?"

Falling back into a chair, he craddled his paw in this paws, "She was the vixen dancing beside me,"

He felt his cock fully erect as Judy knelt down in front of him.

She looked lost for words as her face was just a few inches from his dick.

"Yeah, I've got nothing," she finally said, "Sorry hun,"

The door to the dressing room swung open, and his mother's head popped in.

Her soft, peppy voice his him before he could see her, "Listen, I'm- Oh my,"

"Mom, knock first!" he barked out in his normal voice before he knew what he was saying.

There was silence.

He pulled his head from his paws, and stared at dumbstruck gaze.

Edging into the room, her body jittery, she tentatively asked, "Nick? Nicholas, is that you?"

She was in the buff.

The male in him told him she looked amazing for her age.

The rest promptly tried to suffocate that side with a pillow when he looked away.

"Um, sorry I didn't visit? Uh," he trailed off, realizing too late that Judy was between his legs, and his dick was more erect than Judy during role call.

He just shut down aftar that.

Nothing could be more embarassing than this moment for him.

He'd worked a stripper pole for his mother, had been groped and fondled by her, and now she'd barged in on him looking like he'd been caught in his room with a vixen.

He was done.

"I'm done," he said simply, and picked Judy up from under her arms.

Using her to shield his shade from his mother, he grabbed his uniform.

His mother and Judy stayed silent.

Plopping Judy on a table, he slipped it on, doing his best to put the pants and belt on over his paintful erection, then turned around.

Throwing his arms out unenthusiastically, he spoke with just as much energy, "I swear I was going to visit,"

She was on him a moment later, thankfully with a bath robe wrapped around her with her arms wrapped around him.

[i]'God, she has some perky tits,'[/i] he thought.

[i]'No! Think of something else!'[/i] he begged inside his head.

Meanwhile, his mother continued squeezing against him, "Oh my little Nicky! I thought I'd never see you again,"

Judy, bless her heart, tugged at his mother's robe, and spoke up, "Mrs. Wilde?"

The vixen turned to her, releasing Nick, and picked her up into a firm hug as well, "And you! Oh, I've been reading the news, dear- you turned my little todd's life around!"

Judy was like a rag doll in his mother's arms.

Her wide, innocent eyes turning glassy as the vixen squeezed her in a deathly bear hug.

Luckily for him, his shame, and his 'other' shame, they talked about things that had no relation to his mother being a stripper, or his mother groping him.

Instead, it focused on his and Judy's relationship, something that Judy had brought up to steer the conversation.

Maybe his mother would forget everything that happened before the hug.

Hopefully.

She was getting old.

[i]'Not that she looks it,'[/i] that dark, deplorable corner of his mind whispered.

He just held onto Judy as they sat on a loveseat while his mother sat in a chair, listening as Judy spoke of their efforts with rapt attention.

His mother really needed to put something else on, he noted.

Then it spoke up again, [i]'Something that didn't show off that glistening pearl,'[/i]

Yup, he'd talk to a therapist after this. Maybe take a few days off for medical leave.

Judy and his mother were laughing together, and he had to admit that seeing his mother's smile after so many years felt good.

[i]'It'd feel great around my cock,'[/i] and there it was again.

Theraplist Violet Hopps.

That's who he'd see.

All the way in Bunnyburrow.

Miles away from here.

Nick and Judy exchanged numbers and home locations with his mother, and they promised to visit eachother.

They made it to their car a few blocks away from the strip joint, and before turning on the dashcam, Nick let out a sudden, choked sob.

He turned to his partner, both on the force and in life, with a raspy tone,

"She touched my dick when we left the stage,"

Shocking surprise, followed by a grin, which was smothered with a forced scowl were the emotions on Judy's face.

But he saw that grin.

He knew what Judy truely thought of it.

As she craddled him, he knew the loving tenderness was a lie.

His dick was still hard as a rock.

That made him cry harder.

He was confused, horny, and dark thoughts clouded his mind.

Thoughts of his mother and Judy tribbing around his cock.

This was truely what hell was, to him.

Literally, the worst possible thing short of it happening.

Then Judy whispered into his ear, "So, would that be a 'no' to a threeway?"

He was done.

Done!

Two weeks later, his daughter-sister was conceived, after a night of the most intense sex of his life.

Noone knew a thing about it, except the three of them.

Four months later, little Isabelle Wilde was born into Tundratown Regional Hospital, making it easy for the kit to be signed away to different parents rather easily, given the location.

She looked just like Nick when he was born, his mother told him.

Judy told them both she wanted a son, too.

And a few dozen more kits.

His mother gave a tired laugh, and he just stared into the void.


End file.
